A Lost Bet
by XxShadoWolfxX1218
Summary: Naruto lost the bet with Tsunade and she refuses to become Hokage.
1. Chapter 1

"Imprisonment."

"No," Jiraiya stated flatly, not believing the audacity of the elders.

"Yes. The Uzumaki boy is to be imprisoned for not only harming the last Uchiha, but also using its chakra," Koharu stated.

"He completed the mission he was given. Since when do we punish ninja who do their job?" the Toad Sage voice rose.

"Since they don't follow the parameters of the mission. He was given clear instructions not hurt the Uchiha, but he did anyways." Homura snapped back.

"Sasuke Uchiha was planning on defecting and wasn't coming back without a fight. Would you rather him to be in the hands of Orochimaru?" Jiraiya uncrossed his arms and took long strides across the room, stopping at the Hokage's desk, looking at the new Hokage with thinly veiled disgust, "And? What's your input on this Hokage-sama?"

Danzo sat there, with an impassive look on his face. "I concur with the punishment. Civilians and shinobi alike are at unease. We all felt its chakra. Plus with Akatsuki after him, being under 24 hour surveillance would be best when they make their move."

"If that's what you're worried, let me take him on a training trip. I can teach him how to hone its chakra and use it. Three years away from the village will allow things to settle."

"No. Naruto Uzumaki is to be arrested and imprisoned immediately. This is final order, Jiraiya-kun. Quit arguing unless you want to be demoted back to genin." Danzo gave no room for an argument.

"It's not right" Jiraiya met his eye, both with refusing to move on the stance. Koharu and Homura stood deftly next to Danzo, back straight, and clearly ready to back him up.

Danzo abruptly changed the subject, "How is Tsunade doing?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, "She's fine,"

"That's good. Although didn't she leave the village after healing Kakashi, Sasuke, and that Lee boy stating that she will never walk foot in Konoha again?"

"She was exaggerating"

"And if we were to call her back again, do you really think she would be willing to come back again?"

Jiraiya stayed silent knowing the answer.

"That sounds a lot like abandoning your country. By all rights she should be marked down as a missing nin." Danzo remained impassive and his voice level as if he were talking about the weather. Jiraiya knew what he was he doing. He was making him choose between Tsunade and Naruto. Jiraiya sighed, feeling defeated.

"Fine. Naruto Uzumaki is to be imprisoned, only until the hype dies down," He added that stipulation at the end, to make the poor boy didn't end up behind bars for the rest of his life.

"Glad we're on the same page."

 **A/N Thanks for reading. This is my first story. Please leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto sat at Ichiraku ramen, still in his hospital gown, eating his ramen as if it was going out of style. Teuchi and Ayame stood behind the counter, still amazed at how one small boy could fit all that ramen in him.

"Naruto, aren't you supposed to be at the hospital right now?" Teuchi asked him slightly concerned about the bandages that littered Naruto's body.

Naruto scratched him whisker marks. "Yeah, but hospital food is disgusting. Besides, I left some clones there. I can be back before anyone even realizes that I'm gone." Jiriaya had told him the secret about shadow clones and transferring memories after his failed mission to get Tsunade to become hokage. Naruto's face dropped, as he remembers how he couldn't perfect the rasengan in week. He lost the bet and Tsunade refused to become hokage. Out of pity, she did agree to come back only to heal his friends. Then she left as quickly as she came. He wondered what she was doing now. She was probably drinking and gambling away all of her money away. He pushed that thought away and focused on the ramen in front of him.

"And how is your teammate doing?" Ayame had heard that they fought, but didn't understand how bad it was until she saw Naruto walk in. She could only imagine what Sasuke looked like.

"Sasuke is fine physically. He woke up this morning, but he refused to see anyone. I hear that he won't even eat. He's just sitting there, brooding." Naruto resolved to try and see Sasuke again when he got back to the hospital.

"Oh. Well I'm sure he will get better soon enough." Ayame tried to be optimistic.

"Yeah, and then we can go back to being Team 7 again!" Naruto fisted pumped the air with the hand that had chopsticks in it. Noodles fell on his hair and there was a paused before everyone broke into laughter. Things were starting to look up.

* * *

The two clones waited in the hospital, bored out of their minds. One was on the bed, pretending to be Naruto and the other was under his bed, ready pop at a moments notice in case someone came looking for him. In the meantime, they reflected on the past mission. Shikamaru had gotten away with a broken finger, but Neji, Choji, and Akamaru were in critical condition. They had only survived by a hair's breadth because other ninja's were sent out in time to retrieve them. Neji and Choji were still in comas. There's been talk that Neji may never be ninja again, but for now it was up in air. Then there was Sasuke. Naruto wondered what kind of punishment Sasuke would receive. Probably a slap on the wrist knowing full well the kind of treatment he gets.

"Teme," He muttered under his breath, though still happy that his friend was safe. He was brought out his thoughts as a tall ANBU agent entered his room, flanked by two shorted agents. "Do you need something?" He asked "I think you have the wrong room."

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The lead agent asked. Naruto nodded, still confused as to what was going on. He had already given his mission statement. Maybe they had missed something. "You are under arrest for using excessive force against Sasuke Uchiha, and causing civil unrest. You are to come with us now."

Naruto's eyes widen as he went through the possibilities. He could risk running and then being expelled, or he could go with them and leave the Naruto under the bed the bed to pop an send the message to the boss. He nodded slowly, as if still in shock. The ANBU showed no outward emotion, but were shocked that he was just going with them. They cuffed him and escorted him out of the room, not noticing the puff of smoke coming out of the bottom of the bed.

* * *

Naruto chopsticks stopped midway to his mouth and his face paled. Ayame and Teuchi looked at him concerned. Naruto never stopped eating ramen mid bite.

"Are you okay?" Teuchi asked tentatively.

He put his chopsticks down and practically threw money on the counter. "No. I have to go. Now." He turned to leave before turning to the bewildered father and daughter. "Teuchi. Ayame. Thank you. For everything," And just like that, Naruto was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

T.I. was a dull place. Gray on the outside, gray on the inside, everywhere was just a dull gray. It was enough to drive a person mad. What few colors in the place either came from the pale yellow manila folders or the red from the prisoners who refused to cooperate, though if you asked anyone who worked there, they would just smile and dodge the statement. Ibiki Morino, top interrogator, stood and stared at Naruto from the two-way glass. The boy seemed too calmed considering he was arrested and had been waiting for over two hours. Most people that were arrested would fidget, struggle, some would yell and curse, trying to provoke whoever was watching into talking. Then again, Ibiki never had to interrogate a 12-year-old boy. He was usually called in for higher cases, more violent people. 'This' he mused 'is a special case I suppose'. He walked to the door, preparing to make his entrance. The door squeaked opened, a special feature it had just to unnerve the prisoner. The jinchuriki didn't flinch. He just looked up as Ibiki strolled in and stared before he broke into a grin.

"Hey it's Scar Face! What's up? Ready to let me go yet?" Naruto proclaimed, shaking his cuffs for some emphasis. Ibiki sat down in front of him.

"Naruto. Do you know why you're in here?" Ibiki asked.

"Well ANBU guy said it was because of civil unrest or whatever. Not the first time I've done that." Naruto laughed as he remembered all of his past pranks. Ibiki didn't laugh and instead maintained his steely composure.

"This is much more serious than just a few pranks. You're looking at least three years."

"Three years! Three fucking years? For what? Doing my job? Sasuke brought turned all gray and was ready to put a chidori through chest. He did put a chidori through my chest. What's his punishment? 10 years?" he snapped.

"The Uchiha's punishment is none of your concern. You should be more concerned with yourself." Ibiki knew the kid had a point. At most, Sasuke Uchiha was looking at house arrest, but nothing as drastic as being arrested and thrown in jail. The council in their infinite wisdom chalked up him leaving to the curse mark. With Jiraiya back in town, they sealed it, hopefully permanently.

"So there's no plea deal. No getting out of this sentence?" He asked, in a soft defeated voice. Ibiki genuinely felt bad for the kid.

"No"

"What about the men in the cloaks with red clouds? I won't be strong enough to fend them off if I'm in imprisoned!"

"After your sentenced is done, you will most likely be placed under house arrest and have a shadow everywhere you go, once your house arrest time is up, to protect you."

"Well then Ibiki-san, it's a shame." Naruto's entire demeanor changed. Ibiki felt a pit in his stomach. He had a feeling that he wasn't talking about the arrest.

"What's a shame?"

"That I won't be able to fulfill my jail time" Ibiki's eyes widened as he realized the truth. "It's been fun talking to you. Ja ne"

Poof. Smoke filled the room. "Get our best trackers. Now!" Ibiki yelled, coughing and clearing the smoke with one hand. "Naruto Uzumaki has escaped!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jumping from tree to tree, Naruto ignored the tears that flowed down his face as the new memories flooded in. He was already halfway through the Fire country, headed towards the Wave. Maybe Tazuna could help him hide out, just for a little while. The bag on his back felt heavier with every leap he took despite there not being a lot of clothing in there in the first place. His tools were strapped to him seeing as how he had changed back into his classic orange outfit. Miraculously, no one had seen him leave. Then again no one saw paint the Hokage's mountain in broad daylight. Luck always seemed to be on his side. Deciding he was good distance away from Konoha, he leapt down into a clearing.

"Summoning Jutsu," he bit thumb and slammed his hand down. The sealing array appeared below him and one puff of smoke later, a small orange toad appeared. It looked up and waved.

"Hey boss. Got any snacks?" Gamakichi asked, "Where are we anyways?"

"Middle of Konoha's forest. I have a question for you. Since both ero-sennin and I have the scroll, would it be possible for you to reverse summon me to him?" Naruto blurted out. Gamakichi blinked, taken aback.

"Technically yes. We can reverse summon you back to Mount Myoboku and then summon you back where you need to be, though it does take some time. Usually we have toad waiting on the other side, ready to summon you." Naruto's face fell at that information. "Why? Did you get separate from Jiraiya? We can summon him here or vice versa if that's what you need."

"No. One more question Gamakichi"

"Yeah boss?"

"How do you cancel a summoning contract?" Gamakichi turned pale, well as pale as a bright orange toad can be.

"What? You want to cancel a summoning contract with us toads? Why?"

"I can't risk Jiraiya reverse summoning me. Konoha arrested me for using the Kyuubi's chakra and I ran. I ran like a coward." The tears he held back flowed more freely down his face. Gamakichi felt a pang of sympathy and sadness.

"Hey now," Gamakichi hopped closer to Naruto. He placed a webbed hand on Naruto's foot. "You're not a coward. Imprisoning you for using what they imprisoned in you is not a crime nor is it right. Look, I'll get the summoning scroll. All you need to do is make a line through your name with your blood and chakra. Are you sure you want to do this though?"

Naruto paused. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. He couldn't risk being caught. "Yes." Gamakichi nodded and disappeared with the promise of being right back. He sat down, leaning against the tree trunk, questions swirling in his head. Should he just go back and turn himself in? No, it was too late for that now. How did Ero-Sennin let this happen? Didn't Pervy Sage care? Was it his suggestion that he was to be arrested? Was he betrayed again by someone he thought cared about him? Doubt filled him. His thoughts turned to his teammates. Sasuke-teme probably wouldn't even notice. Sakura would be too wrapped up in taking care of Sasuke. Sakura only visited him once in the hospital, which kind of stung. Her visit was dry and curt to say the least. She hadn't hit him or even yelled at him for bringing Sasuke back in a coma. It felt more like a meeting between two strangers rather than two teammates. After all the pleasantries were out of the way, she simply thanked him for fulfilling his promise, gave him white lilies, and promptly left. It almost felt as if as she was disappointed in him. Kakashi also popped in once, though significantly less awkward than Sakura's visit, it was just as short. The rest of the Rookie Nine who wasn't currently hospitalized also stopped by with flowers and cards, although Choji had given him a basket of food instead. It didn't last too long. The person who had been there the most was Iruka who he was sure would be there 24/7 if he didn't have a job. After Academy hours, Iruka would come straight to the hospital and keep Naruto company for a few hours until he had to go home and grade papers. He would miss Iruka the most. The chunin was like an older brother to him. He was there for him and was one of the first people to believe in him, to see him for what he was, a boy. Hell, he even took a shuriken to the back for him. He hoped Iruka would forgive him. A plume of smoke brought him back to reality. Gamakichi stood there with a scroll much larger than the toad and a scroll much smaller.

"Here." The scroll rolled open to reveal Naruto's name next to the Fourth Hokage's. His dream was shattered. He bit his thumb and crossed out his name. He paused again before gathering his chakra to his thumb and pushed. The red name turned pitched black.

"I guess it's done. It's been fun eh Gamakichi?"

"You're saying that like we're splitting up for good." Naruto's face twisted in confusion.

"We are…? I literally just crossed out my name. The contract is broken."

"Well yes. But that doesn't mean another can't be made." He held up the smaller scroll and unrolled it. "This is a familiar scroll. Basically, I would be the only toad you will be able to summon. Since summons can only be bounded to one scroll at a time, no one who holds the Toad Contract can summon me."

"What about when you go home? Didn't you say that humans could be reversed summoned to Mount Myoboku? What if Pervy Sage corners you and forces you to tell him where I am?" Naruto started to ramble. Gamakichi waved his arm signaling him to quiet down.

"Well I won't be going home per say."

"No. I won't let you give up your family for me."

"Let me finish. I won't be going home, but I will still be going back to Myoboku. Think of it as I'm moving out. I'll still be in the vicinity, and I could always still visit them. I heard that the Snakes did something similar a few years back. Most still follow that Orochi-something guy, but a few decided to follow his apprentice, I think. Anyways, don't worry about Jiraiya finding me. The mountain is big and Jiraiya has only ever seen a small part of it."

"Oh, okay. Aren't you Chief Toad's son? You're next in line! You can't just leave."

"Gamatatsu can always take over. And if this doesn't work out, I am sure they'll let me back in. We're not as vicious as the snake clan." Naruto took a deep breath and bit his thumb again.

"Okay Gamakichi. Looks like you're my only summon."


	5. Chapter 5

The old war hawk stood, looking out at Konoha in all her greatness. Danzo was angry. The Kyuubi vessel was so close to be his. All that needed to happen was Naruto being jailed and then 'disappearing'. So close and now it's all screwed up. The three ANBU stood behind him at attention, waiting for him to speak.

"How did Uzumaki escape again?" He didn't turn to face his subordinates.

"Sir, When we apprehended Uzumaki at the hospital, we captured a shadow clone. It was not revealed that it was a clone until it disappeared while being interrogated. By then, Uzumaki had already left the city. We searched everywhere. He is nowhere to be found." The head ANBU spoke with clarity.

 _How did he know that he had been arrested? Clones are not telepathic. It's only until they pop that the user gets the memories, unless…_ Danzo turned to question them. "In the room, did you feel any other signatures?"

"No. Uzumaki's chakra did seem to cover more ground than usual."

"I see." He turned back to the window. "There was a shadow clone elsewhere in the room, probably under the bed. You are demoted to chunin and are going to be in mandatory remedial chakra sensing classes. Now go."

"But sir!" The main ANBU began to protest.

"Make it Genin." The ANBU member closed his mouth. He bowed and shushined out. The other two stood there waiting for orders. "Naruto Uzumaki is now a missing ninja. I want hunter nins out now, scouring every inch of the Fire Country. Put him the bingo book. I want him back, _alive_."

"Yes sir!" The two ANBU flashed out. Danzo waved his hand and another ninja jumped down. His mask blank with a Ne on it. "Contact _him._ I have one last mission for him to complete." He nodded and disappeared. Danzo looked out and sighed. This day was not going well.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha looked out his hospital window. An ANBU stood by every entrance and there were chakra chains cuffing him to the bed. It's been this way since he woke up. He was allowed visitors, but he refused. What was the point? His punishment has yet to be decided, but at best, he would have his chakra sealed and be a civilian. At worst...well he didn't want to think about that. Either way, he would never get his revenge if he didn't get out, though he highly doubted someone would help him break out.

 _Damn it Naruto_ Sasuke thought back to their battle. He was so close to winning, but he couldn't maintain his chidori. Whatever that red chakra was, it burned him when he clashed with the rasengan. Adding that to the actual power of the rasengan and the lightning of the chidori, he stood no chance. Normally the user of the chidori would cover their hand in chakra first to avoid the electricity, but Sasuke hadn't gotten the hang of it. His chakra control and levels weren't good enough to both cover his hand and perform the jutsu. It was one of the reasons why he couldn't perform it more than two times a day. Honestly he was lucky to still have his hand at all. He attributed it to the curse mark protecting him somehow.

His shoulder let out phantom throbs from time to time. Logically he knew it wasn't his curse mark acting up because Jiraiya of the Sannin sealed it. Compared to the Kakashi's seal, Jiraiya's was far more superb. He was put on a light sedative while the sealing was happening, so he wasn't quite awake, but he wasn't asleep. The brush marks went up and down his back with a few swirls here and there. If it wasn't sealing his only source of true power, he would've called it pleasant. The unpleasant part came when Jiraiya pushed his chakra into the seals. He could feel the seals _crawl_ up his back and circle the curse 3mark. The curse mark fought back, trying to spread and it burned. It felt like someone had put a cattle prod to his shoulder. Jiraiya's seal obviously won and it the mark just went down to soft throbbing pain. Then he was escorted back to his hospital room. Now he just stared at white walls or the outside. His doctor would come in with food and checked up on him. He could already hear him walking down the hallway. Actually it sounded more like running. His head turned to the door and it swung open. He saw a pink flash.

"Sakura. I don't wan-" he began.

"It's," she put her hands on her knees and took a breath. She had obviously ran all the way here, "It's Naruto."

"I don't care about whatever prank the dobe pulled." He turned away from the tired kunoichi.

"No! You don't understand!" This is the first time Sasuke had ever heard Sakura raise her voice at him."He's left the village."

Sasuke's mind was reeling. He turned back to Sakura,"What?"

"Naruto, he's left the village. He's been marked as a missing nin and is in the bingo book."

"Show me," Sasuke demanded. Sakura pulled out the book and flipped it to Naruto's page. It showed Naruto's ninja ID picture, not the goofy one with face paint on, but one with him looking serious straight at the camera. His eyes flashed down to the text.

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Rank: Genin_

 _Age: 13_

 _Height: 147 cm/ 4'8"_

 _Weight: 40.1 kg/ 90 lbs._

 _Hair: Blond_

 _Eyes: Blue_

 _Distinguishing Marks: 3 Whisker-like marks on each cheek_

 _Nature: Unknown_

 _B-Rank_

 _Wanted Alive_

 _Notes: Naruto Uzumaki is extremely proficient with the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. He is extremely hard to catch despite having no reputable jutsu repertoire. He is also a known prankster and is not be underestimated under any circumstances._

 _Reward: 6,000,000 ryo_

Sasuke reread the last line at least three times. "Is this reward correct? 6 million ryo?"

"Kakashi-sensei says yes, but he won't tell me why. Naruto isn't that special," she replied earnestly. She wasn't trying to be mean, but factual. From her point of view, Naruto was well, Naruto. He came from no outstanding background, and the only thing he did that could be considered amazing was defeat the One-Tail, though that isn't worth 6 million ryo. "I have to go tell the others now." She turned and ran out.

' _6 million, huh. Why does the Hokage need you so badly. Does it have to do with that red chakra? What are you Naruto?'_ Sasuke clenched his fist. First the dobe takes his power, then his dream, and to top it off, he doesn't even stay. No, he had to go and do the one thing he couldn't do. Successfully abandon the Hidden Leaf. Sasuke relaxed his hand, ignoring the blood and pain. He had questions and he'll be damned if he didn't get any answers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N To clear up some confusion surrounding why Danzo wants Naruto jailed is not because he used the Kyuubi's chakra and caused panic among the villagers. It's just a reason he used. The real reason is because he planning on having Naruto kidnapped from jail and integrated into ROOT. He couldn't just suddenly have Naruto disappear from the ranks one day. Though if he was put in jail and disappeared, it would be assumed that he broke out.**

 **Also to clear up 'Sasuke not being punished' issue. Danzo has a plan a for that. It was only Naruto and Ibiki who actually only** _ **speculated**_ **about Sasuke's punishment. Danzo has yet to officially give Sasuke a punishment.**

Sakura didn't know how to feel when she found out the news. Truth be told, she still in shock, because how could Naruto, the one who constantly ran around screaming about being Hokage, could abandon the leaf, abandon the team, abandon _her._ Guilt was one of the first emotions she felt. Was it because of her that he left? She could have visited more, but she didn't know how to act around him. She didn't even know how to act around Sasuke. Sakura recalled begging Naruto to bring back Sasuke, and he did, but she wasn't expecting them to come back looking like they have been through hell. Is there even an appropriate reaction to such a thing? And then there was Sasuke who she adored, who knocked her out and tried to leave. She loved him, but now she wasn't sure what she felt towards the Uchiha. Was it hatred? Disappointment? Could she ever love him like she had before? Even possibly forgive him? She looked up the clear sky, more confused than ever. Could Team 7 ever become Team 7 again?

* * *

Hinata turned pale when she had heard the news. It felt like someone had shoved a hand in her chest, ripped out her heart, and crushed it right in front her. The boy she loved was gone. _Why? Why? WHY?_ She looked up to him. He was her pillar of strength and now she has nothing to lean on. Absolutely nothing. She's alone in this world. Sure there's her team, but they _never_ understand what she feels, what she's gone through. The depth of her feeling are far too complex for Kiba or Shino to ever understand. Naruto was her only escape from the pressures of being the next heiress to the great and all mighty Hyuuga clan. If she doesn't succeed then Hanabi, who the Hyuuga elders were already looking at, will take her place and she will be placed with Caged Bird Seal. If she succeeds, then it's her precious little sister that will be caged. It's a lose-lose situation. Even without the seal on her forehead, she already felt caged. Her father was less than an affectionate man. He cared for them, but she could tell that he cared far more for tradition. Everything was crumbling down around her. She no longer had anyone to turn to. No one could understand the responsibilities of being clan heir to clan like hers. _Damn it._ Her pearly eyes harden with determination. _Naruto, you will be coming back to me even if I have to drag you back here myself._

* * *

If anyone passed the bar later that night, they would be shocked to find the straight laced, no nonsense Iruka practically drowning himself in sake. Iruka slammed down his cup.

"Another" he demanded. The bartender shook his head.

"Look, I think you have had more than enough. You can barely keep your head up. I'm cutting you off for the night."

"No." Iruka growled and tried to grab the bartender by his shirt. Or he was trying to grab the sake bottle from the man. No one could really tell because his grab was so far off. The bartender whistled and two taller men appeared next to Iruka.

"C'mon, let's go," The men lifted the Academy teacher, one arm over each shoulder, and escorted him out. Once outside, they placed him down. "Go home. Sleep it off." Then they closed the door on him.

The cold biting air sobered Iruka up a little bit. Not enough to keep him from stumbling, but at least his thoughts were somewhat coherent. His little brother had left and abandoned him. He took care of Naruto and loved him. Was it not enough? Looking back, Iruka realized that he could've tried harder. Maybe tried to get Naruto to move in with him, or at least get him out of that dump he called an apartment. Gave him some semblance of adult supervision and more guidance. Now he's ran off and screwed everything up. _Kami_ Iruke prayed _I hope Naruto never comes back._ It would not be good for the jinchuriki if he did. He's safer out there then in this village. Most people didn't see the influence Danzo was having the village, but as an Academy teacher, he saw the change in this generation compared to the last. Not to mention the changes to curriculum. Nothing drastic has happened, but things such as complex math and in depth history has been shortened, and other things have been put in place, like a more in depth weapons training curriculum. The flower pressing session the kunoichi had was changed into a poison making class using different herbs and roots. He had always wanted a tougher curriculum, but the one thing he found to be pushing the envelope was an emotional training class. This class was not teaching the students how handle their emotions, but rather suppress and conceal _all_ of their emotions. His students laughed less and played around less. The fun attitude his class once held was slowly dying. Iruka fumbled with his keys, and fell into his apartment. He all but crawled to his couch, his bed being too far away. His last thought before falling asleep was of Naruto and how proud he was of his for giving him his hiate. _I should never given him that damned hiate._

* * *

Jiraiya glared at the war hawk sitting across from him.

"None of this would have had happened if you just listened to me!" He crossed his arms and sat up straight, anger laced in his voice.

"Jiraiya-kun, the jinchuriki needed to be away from the general public. You know how people feel about him."

"Quit calling him the jinchuriki! His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he's a person, not some pawn."

"All shinobi in the end are pawns." Jiraiya sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

"No, no they're not. That's where Hiruzen-sensei was better than you. And that's why he became Hokage before you. You will never be the Hokage Hiruzen-sensei was." Jiraiya's words were venomous to the point where Orochimaru would be proud. Danzo narrowed his eyes.

"Hiruzen is dead. Moving on to why I want you here, which is something you need to do. No need to end up like Tsunade-chan." A lesser man than Jiraiya would've tried to kill Danzo at that comment. "Naruto and you both hold the Toad contract. Reverse summon him."

"You think that I didn't try that? Naruto broke the contract with them."

"Have your spy network look for him."

"Already on it"

"Good. Now leave me be. There's no more to be discussed."

"Of course _Hokage-sama_ " Jiraiya mock bowed and left Danzo to his thoughts. Feeling a flash of new chakra, he signaled to his ANBU to leave him. He turned to face the new figure that stood before him. A pair of glowing red eyes looked at him.

"Hello Itachi-kun."


End file.
